


Mentiras necessárias

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Esconderam a verdade em mentiras cuidadosamente construídas.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser





	Mentiras necessárias

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Necessary lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833003) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #051 - truth/lies (verdade/mentiras).

Esconderam a verdade em mentiras cuidadosamente construídas.

A criança que Sam amava como se fosse sua e ajudou a criar como sua se tornou sua afilhada.

As amantes se tornaram melhores amigas quando saiam de casa.

Os encontros eram escondidos depois dos momentos que Sam passava com sua afilhada.

O amor romântico era escondido em sua amizade.

A falta de um homem em suas vidas era explicada pelo trabalho e pela filha de Janet, e pelo trabalho e relacionamentos fracassados de Sam.

A verdade acabaria com suas carreiras e suas vidas.

As mentiras eram cruéis para seus corações, mas ao menos tornaram sua família possível, mesmo que não fosse o bastante.


End file.
